moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melee
Most classes in the game can access a set of punches, kicks, and grapples by equipping Melee. These techniques are not necessarily ever the best option for any situation, but they're a lot of fun to use successfully, and most of them do lead to knockdowns. Exceptions * Soldiers who have not bought Close Combat training can only use a basic punch. * SBD and Deka can not access Melee. * Wookiee Melee is slightly different. See the Wookiee Melee section of this page. Basic Techniques and Inputs Block Hold Reload to block with your arms. If you start your Block right before a Basic Punch hits you, you will perform a counter-attack and knock down the attacker. Grab Press Attack and Attack at the same time to grab. Because Attack is also the punch input, and because pressing Attack without pressing a movement key will result in no action, you can guarantee a Grab instead of a Punch by releasing all movement keys and then pressing (and holding) Attack followed by Attack. Depending on which movement key you are holding when the grab connects, a different grappling attack will be used. Hold Forwards to use a stomach-punching attack, hold Backwards to slam the enemy on the ground repeatedly, and hold no directional key to use a choke attack. All grab attacks do 50 damage total, and the stomach-punch and choke grabs end in you throwing the enemy forwards (putting them into a knockdown), while the slam grab ends in you slamming them on the ground in front of you (instantly putting them into a get-up). Grabs can only be performed while on completely even ground with the opponent. If they are even a little bit higher or lower than you, you will not be able to grab them. Backwards Grab If you do a grab and it connects with someone behind you (while your right arm is reaching backwards, at the start of the animation), you will grab them and throw them over your shoulder onto the ground in front of you, dealing ? damage. Punches Basic Punch Press Attack to throw a punch. Does 9-10(?) damage directly to health, ignoring armor. Uppercut Hold Forward and Use and then press Attack to perform an uppercut. Does ? damage, knocks down targets that are neither crouching nor blocking, and staggers targets that are blocking. To uppercut a crouching target, aim your camera downwards. Kicks Standing Kick Press Attack while holding a key'' to throw a standing kick. Does ? damage and knocks down targets that are neither crouching nor blocking. Staggers targets that are Saber blocking, but does not affect targets that are Melee blocking. Jump Kick Hold Forward and Use and then press Attack to perform a jump kick. This covers significant horizontal distance and has the same knockdown rules as a Standing Kick. Because of the range and speed of this attack, it is commonly used for ambushes. The range of this attack can be reduced by aiming up or down; if you aim straight up or straight down, you can do a Jump Kick "in-place," while if you want to get the most range possible you should aim straight forward. Sweep Kick Hold Crouch and then press Attack to perform a sweep kick. This has the same knockdown rules as a standing kick except that it knocks down targets that are standing and Melee blocking. The hitbox of this circular kick starts at 3 o'clock (your right side) and proceeds clockwise, so if you want to hit someone in front of you instantly, turn 90+ degrees left before you kick! This is the fastest Melee knockdown. Air Kick While at least ? feet above the ground, press Attack while holding a key to perform an air-kick. This has the same knockdown rules as a standing kick. It's almost never useful. Jedi can theoretically use it to kick down jetpacking Mandalorians, and Mandalorians can use it any time when jetpacking (even when low to the ground). Advanced Techniques Duck Your character's crouching pose with Melee equipped is hunched much further forward than it is with weapons equipped, and you can make this crouch ''even lower by aiming your camera downwards. Crouching and looking downwards allows you to reliably duck under horizontal lightsaber swings. If you want to be as low as possible, stay still instead of crouchwalking. Jumping Grab This technique is just jumping towards someone and starting your grab in mid-air so that by the time you land you're already ready to grab them. With a little practice, it can be very useful for chasing down and grabbing someone who's in the middle of a get-up. Infinite Chaingrab Against a target who can only use Standard get-ups (Elite, Clone, Mandalorian), it's fairly easy to land a Backwards Grab during their get-up. Because the Backwards Grab puts the target back into a knockdown and gives you plenty of recovery time, you can chain Backwards Grabs infinitely, and the target can't do a damn thing. It takes a while to kill, but it's inescapable. Also, if you do a regular grab on Standard get-up targets and throw them into a nearby wall, you can re-grab them again before they get-up, especially if you use a Jumping Grab to approach and grab faster. This is also infinite, naturally. Insta-Grab An insta-grab is performed by having your character's model overlapping with the target's model at the moment of the grab input. It will instantly grab, netting you a quick 50 damage and knockdown. Here are some specific techniques for performing Instas. Crouchblock Insta Crouching and blocking can set up for an insta in a variety of situations. For example, if you crouchblock and an opponent hits you with a Standing Kick, if you input a grab while their leg is still overlapping with you, you can grab them instantly. This also works if they punch you or sweepkick you. This doesn't work if they uppercut you, because uppercut staggers you if you're blocking, even if you're crouching. If someone's just sitting in crouchblock, you can actually insta them pretty easily by just running right up to them and starting a grab. More research is needed to confirm whether this is consistent. Punch Insta Sometimes against knocked-down targets or side-rolling targets, it seems to be possible to insta by punching and then grabbing. More research is necessary. Forbidden Insta It's technically possible to insta someone as they're grabbing you, with a perfectly-timed grab input (if you're in a state where you can grab.) Good luck figuring out what this timing is, and good luck ever managing to execute it consistently! Wookiee Melee Wookiees can not use kicks. Instead, their Attack performs a "Slap." Slaps have all the same knockdown rules at Standing Kicks, but you can move around freely while slapping. The damage of all Wookiee Melee attacks scales depending on the Wookiee's Strength level. needs to put a table here listing all the damage values at different Strength levels lol